


Prisioner - (Mare x Maven) Smut One-Shot

by mavenkingofnorta



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Smut, mare and maven, mareven, red queen fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavenkingofnorta/pseuds/mavenkingofnorta
Summary: Trapped in King Maven Calore's cage, Mare Barrow realizes that she is also a prisoner of her own conflicting feelings.One-Shot +18 | Mare Barrow + Maven Calore | A Red Queen by Victoria Aveyard Fanfic
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Maven Calore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Prisioner - (Mare x Maven) Smut One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you guys, my name is Carolina and thank you so much if you are reading this.
> 
> WARNING: English is not my first language and this was originally written in portuguese. I also read the whole Red Queen series in portuguese, so if there is some wrong term in this text, i'm really sorry. I'll already warn you that this is a smut\lemon one-shot so be careful if you'll read this next to your parents or something. Had this ideia after listening to Miley and Dua's new song and I just started thinking about Mareven ha XD. Let me know how do you think I did cuz I have a lot of ideas for another one-shots.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy it <3

PRISIONER

Mare

Disgust is an appropriate word to define what I'm feeling right now. Maven is on the other side of the table, next to his fiancee, the nymphoid princess, and receiving the pampering of the few remaining silver noble houses. What was titled as a royal wedding rehearsal dinner, looks more like a show of exhibitionism and reaffirmation of the stability of the Norta's monarchy. It is a perfect image in a broken portrait. First the below to the measure of early recruitment, the tour through the marginalized areas of Norta, and then the union of two kingdoms that previously shared a century-old dispute, with the beautiful happy couple Maven Calore and Iris Cygnet sharing glasses of champagne in the palace of Whitefire , celebrating another one of the thousand silver hoaxes. Maven knows how to pretend stability on a tightrope like no one, just his own conviction that things are going well is enough to convince everyone of the same.

All the silvers wear masks, but the king is able to unmask them.

The Arven guards remain at their usual posts, watching over me, choking me, trapping me in the poisoned cage that Maven built for me. I miss electricity like drought misses rain, but I conclude that feeling some pain is better than feeling nothing and that is what Maven means to me. The naked, raw, excruciating pain with eyes burning with blue fire.  
[...]

The boring dinner finally ends and I am grateful to be able to return to my cell, where I see nothing but the guards and the pure white of the palace walls, begging for some color. I could paint them red.

Walking through the palace's vast corridors, trying not to trip over my draped red dress and under the usual escort, I hear the velvety and soft voice that calls me in my worst nightmares. But this is real.

"I need a moment with Barrow." - Hissed Maven's firm voice.

Still with my back to him, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, all I didn't need today was the acid and painful presence of the king.

"We will leave the two alone immediately after placing her in the cell, Your Majesty." - Answered one of the guards. I still had my back, I didn't want to look at him.

"I'll take her with me." - Corrected Maven immediately, almost as a plea.

"Of course, my king." - I watched the Arven guards nod sideways and pulled in another breath, still not gathering enough courage to look at him.

Maven Calore touched my cold elbow, urging me to follow him to who knows where he wanted to take me now. His touch is soft, almost like a caress. His warm fingers pull me to intertwine our forearms, so that we can walk together. The guards move away, but not enough to remedy the suffocating pressure of silence. I still don't look at him.

"Aren't you afraid of what I can do with you without the Arvens?" - I asked provocatively. That image was appetizing and hung over my mind tirelessly. Maven Calore delivered to the purple of my electrical discharges.

"I won't have to worry about that when we get where we're going, you won't get your lighting back there, Mare."

The melodious way he uses to pronounce my name makes me sick and comforts me at the same time. His fingers remain firm, holding my forearm against him. The two of us side by side, with our arms intertwined as when we used to sustain our engagement. Side by side like when he kissed me on the boat going back to Whitefire, the place where it all started. I wish I knew where it all ends.

I push those painful thoughts away when Maven stops in front of one of the hundreds of doors in the halls of Whitefire's palace. He opens it with his available hand, giving a view of a large, white room, without many adornments, but with a reasonable amount of furniture. It is a room with silent stone walls. My desire is to turn around and go to my suffering cell, but Maven does not give me space to retreat, he just enters the room, still holding me, firm and insistent, forcing me to follow him. The king closes the door. So that's it, just me, him and the pain. As always.

"What is it, Maven?" - I ask, almost in a whisper.

"That, Mare. It's my bachelor party." - My whole body freezes with his inquiry. Maven releases me and faces me, close enough to touch me. The heat is completely extinguished, he is without his abilities, like me, a false foolish freedom.

He stares at me with his cold blue eyes and I look at the walls, avoiding him. Maven brings his index finger up to my chin, lifting it up and making me look at him for the first time that night. In a way, I think I am always expecting a different side of him when I dare to face the king, but he is still something more, it is still the Maven Calore that terrifies me, makes me sick and at the same time attracts me.

"I just want to look at you and I want you to look at me." - He looks at me shamelessly, as if he is trying to untangle my mask, the process so familiar that he applies it to the silver ones at court. But the Mare who is here is the only one he will find, no matter which digs deeper. Reds don't have time for performances, much less me.

I move my chin sideways, freeing myself from Maven's touch. He turns his back on me, sliding across the room, slowly, cautiously. If he is suffering from the suppression of the silent stone, he doesn't show it. After all, we're both used to it, me in my cell, him on his throne.

"I try to see your face in Iris, Mare. But water and electricity are quite different, it seems."

I snort, reviewing the unviable possibility of joining the king in marriage. - "Doing that kind of stupid question doesn't suit you at all, and I'm not interested in that poison you distillate and call love."

"I said I just wanted to look at you tonight and that's what I'm going to do!" - He exclaimed angrily, turning back to me, too close. His breath smelled of alcohol and caressed my thin face. - "Let me imagine for a second what it would have been like if it were you and me. What would it be like if you were my red queen and I had a chance to burn with you every night and wake up to the glimmering sight of your brown skin against the golden sunlight." - His voice comes out dragged, pleading, sore and shivers every hair on my body.

For a moment I let myself be carried away by that distant dream, back to the time when I loved the forgotten Calore, when I believed it would be me and him against the world, pulling the rug from the throne. But I was the one who fell. Still, I can't keep it away, I can't keep away the ghost of Maven Calore that still haunts every little bit of me. During all this time I have been trying to convince myself that this is just a physical prison, but it is something much deeper. I am not just a prisoner of the King of Norta, but a prisoner of my feelings for Maven, in a golden cage soaked in blood.

His lips touch mine in a subtle way, a distant and familiar feeling that still brings butterflies to my stomach and it makes me sick. He and I repelled each other, but we attracted ourselves back in a sick way. He is sick inside of himself and I am sick because I want him more than I can express, even if he keeps me a prisoner, locked up, unable to get me out of his mind, no matter how much he wants to. But I hate him. And I hate him so much that I feel like I'm going to puke.

And then he kisses me. He presses his lips against mine and I surrender to the ideals that I only had in my wildest dreams. Maven and I, flying over the entire war scene, intact. No betrayals, no hatred, just the pure feeling that I once had and that he can't get rid of. The king puts his hands on my waist, pulling me against him and making our contact closer. I deepen the kiss, thirsting for the adrenaline to hold on to an empty promise. I wrap my hands around Maven's neck, while our tongues caress each other with urgency and urgency. He is without his powers, but I could have sworn the place was hot as hell. The hell we are burning in right now, for everything he did and because I still want him despite it.

Our fancy royal clothes don't allow much skin-to-skin contact, it seems to bother Maven who lets his hands roam the buttons behind my dress. He breaks the kiss, bringing his lips to the exposed skin of my neck, as he begins to unbutton the red fabric. I gasp at the feel of his hot tongue against my brown skin and dig my nails into his back, pulling and scratching the noble fabric of his king's uniform. I wanted to be able to tear it apart, to leave it in shambles while I split his crown in the middle. I hate him so much, but I want him just as much and it corrodes me from the inside out.

When my dress is open and easy to remove, Maven begins to unbutton his own clothes. I feel a little relief to get rid of the pair of heels that came with the dress combination, but that doesn't make me feel any less embarrassed about being so exposed to Maven. Now the two of us are wearing only our underwear, I can see a flash of shame in his cold eyes. He never did that. Me neither. The simple idea of having him that way made my cheeks burn. Maven notices this and gives me a subtle and malicious smile. I let my guard fall for him, I am undone and I cannot put the pieces together, he sees this and that is how he wants me, completely undone.

I kiss him again because I can't stand looking at him from afar anymore, I kiss him because it won't be repeated, I kiss him with everything I have because I want to have him for me before I manage to let him go at once for all of them, i kiss him because deep down i still believe in the silly idea that kisses can heal broken bones. But they cannot. And it hurts. His betrayal hurts me, the pressure of the silent stone hurts and loving him hurts even more. But I try to forget that for today.

Maven presses both hands against my panties-covered ass, pulling me up, I follow his action, intertwining my legs in his torso. The boy with the blue eyes takes me to the bed, lying me on the soft and comfortable mattress, he analyzes me for a moment, as if trying to convince himself that this was really happening.

"This overcame all the craziest fantasies of the darkness in the voids of my fucked up mind..." - The king sighed as he put himslef between my legs, getting closer and leaning under my body.

"You said you wanted to look at me, so look at me, Maven Calore. Look at every little piece of what you've destroyed." - I replied breathlessly as I dug and slid my nails down his torso, scratching him to make him feel pain and for my own satisfaction. I could spit on him now. Maven's eyes roll into their sockets at my touch. - "I see you feel my effect." - I provoke.

"You never needed your electricity to finish me, lightning girl."

Maven kisses me again with promptness and passion, sticking his bare chest against mine. He sucks on the burned skin of my collarbone as if he wants to mark me again. Bastard. The king descends to my left breast, placing it all inside his mouth while pressing the right one between his fingers, I cannot contain the moans that come out of my throat undesirably. He continued his work on my bust area, licking my stiff nipples and biting them right away. Maven follows the path of kisses, hickeys and bites on my stomach until he gets there. My back arches when he distributes kisses on the inside of my thighs and rubs the tip of his nose against my intimacy, still covered in black mesh. While a voice in my mind screams to push him away, another screams at me to let him do whatever he wants with me. The second voice is on the run. I want Maven Calore and I want him here and now.

The soft silver fingers intertwine the sides of my underwear, pulling it down, gently and slowly, leaving me entirely naked for him. Maven looks at what is in the middle of my bare legs and lets out a malicious laugh that echoes throughout the silent stone room, which continues to do the job of suppressing every drop of our power. I want to ask why he laughs, but my mouth closes as soon as he slaps my wet and sensitive pussy, making me shriek, in a mixture of surprise and excitement. I feel Maven's fingers encircle my center lips and rub my clitoris against his thumb. He wants to provoke me, drive me crazy, make me beg him to end this. And I can say that it is working.

"Oh, Mare..."

"Come on, Maven..." - I beg in an anxious sigh for him. - "Enough games."

"You're so wet for me, love..." - My body shivers when Maven's hoarse, thirsty voice calls me that way. - "Let me help you with that."

The boy bends down, I swallow hard when I feel the brief breath of his warm breath in my intimacy, so Maven invades me without warning, making me moan too loudly. I try to contain myself, while he fucks me with his deliciously skilled tongue. The king licks and sucks the entire length of my pussy while pressing his index finger on my clitoris. Although my pleasure is obvious, I try not to scream and show this fact a little more. My nails dug into the black strands of the Calore heir's hair, pulling him deeper and deeper into me, choking him. I can feel him running out of breath, choking while sucking me, but he continues, follows my wishes, does what I want, and I delight in his obedience and dedication to giving me pleasure.

My breathing gets heavier and heavier and I can feel my walls contracting as my orgasm builds and then he stops. Reminding me that I hate him. Maven holds my face tightly with one hand, making me look at him. The sight of him with swollen lips and a face soaked with my lubrication, makes me smile in lust, his blue eyes have dilated pupils.

"You will only come when I am inside you, I still intend to make this night last." - Maven says breathlessly as he takes off his underwear.

"Great, because it will be the only night you'll have." - I warn. The sight of his erect member makes my pussy throb, eager for him. I spread my legs wider and drag my body back almost instinctively. The whole room already stinks of sex and sweat blooms, running down my chest, sticky.

"What makes you think you will be able to escape me?" - He asks in a diabolical tone that shivers me from head to toe, while crawling up to me, staring at me with an empty look.

"Eventually I will be able to leave, Maven. You know it..."

The silver surrounds a firm hand around my neck, pressing it slightly between his fingers. I know it's wrong, but at that moment his domination excites me in a supramundane way.

"I know that, Mare... The real question is whether you will have the strength to leave me."- He uses his vague hand to pull me close by the thigh. Now our faces are close again, the smell of my pre-cum on his face.

The top of Maven's penis hovers over my wet and inviting intimacy, making me gasp. The silver one continues to look at me while using one hand to position himself in my center, ready to fuck me as I want so much.

"I have the answer to that and it is no." - Maven puts all his extension inside me, my moan chokes because of his hand around my neck and I support my hands on his shoulders tightly. The king does not hide his satisfaction with our union, sighing my name quietly and closing his eyes for a moment, assimilating all that reality that we were living. It's real, Maven. - "You won't be able to fly very far as long as gravity keeps you with me. You don't want to go, Mare."

He starts to move inside me, my walls wrap around him, wet, hot, tight around him. I feel it with every thrust, i desire him with every moan, I groan his name without the least modesty every time he invades me. Hot as hell, cold as his own perception. I told him that this would be the first and last time, but I wanted to continue that forever. Maven's hand still holds my neck, our eyes open, staring at each other, watching each other as we fuck brutally. I gather saliva in my mouth, letting it drip onto the tip of his lower lip. To my surprise, he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, urging me to do it again. More saliva slides from my lips straight to the silver king's tongue, which swallows everything and looks back at me, finally freeing me from its hanging on my neck.

He kisses me while he fucks me, hard, deep, making my body follow him with each impact, never tired, begging for more. I dig my nails into Maven's back, hurting him, purposely injuring him. I'm not a bad girl, but I wanted to do so many unimaginable bad things with Maven Calore. My orgasm builds up again, distributing small spasms through my body. My moans intensify and I bite Maven's neck to contain a scream. The deep echo of his groans fill the entire room, along with the delicious sound of our skins clashing. I don't want it to end and I try to hold on my orgasm for as long as possible. He realizes what I'm doing and sticks his dick harder, deeper and as fast as he can, ignoring his own tiredness.

Maven positions his mouth next to my ear - "Just let it come, Mare. Cum... Cum for me." - He says hoarsely between gasps. The king presses both hands under my buttocks, gaining the best momentum for his final charge.

"MAVEN!" - I screamed in a shrill and weak voice. I didn't care at all if the whole Norta listened. I let myself come in while I feel Maven fill me with an overwhelming orgasm. Maven groans my name and leans his exhausted body over mine. He's still inside me, my legs spread, soaked from our mixed cums, weak, helpless beneath him. And suddenly I find myself thinking that I don't want to be anywhere else. It makes my heart tremble, break and mend again. A sickly retroactive cycle that, as much as I hate it, I can't get out of. Maven is right, it's not just him that holds me here, I hold on to him. I can't leave. Our breasts rise and fall unevenly, the sound of our exhausted breaths echoing through the room.

"I love you." - Maven Calore murmurs against my neck.

I love him too. - "I know." - I answer shakily.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your opinions on it and have a great day!


End file.
